arrête d'être aussi mignon!
by ange-dechus90
Summary: naruto et sasuke partent s'entrainer mais en chemin les paroles de sasuke lui échapent c'est un sasunaru attention yaoï


Titre: Arrête d'être aussi mgnon!

Auteur: Ma chère petite Kaotu et moi même

Genre: Romance et humour

Couple: Parce que vous croyer qu'on soi du genre à caser Naruto avec Hinata pour mieux laisser Sasuke à Sakura ?! C'est un narusasu réciproque !!!

Disclaimer: On a oublié de dire que lorsque Dieu donna les 10 commandements, il nous interdit également de piquer les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto v_v!

Note: Attention ceci est un avertissement que les gents qui sont homophobe ne lisent pas cette fics, il y a des scènes a titre plus ou moin explicite !!!

_Les pensées de Sasuke sont en italique_

___ Arrête d'être aussi mignon usuratonkachi !

Ooh merde ça y est , il l'a dit , c'est sorti tout seul de sa bouche , c'est effrayant pour lui de penser qu'il l'a vraiment dit , mais en même temps , ça lui fait tellement de bien …

_Si tu n'étais pas aussi craquant avec ce petit écureuil dans les bras ,ça m'éviterait bien des problèmes_

Naruto lâcha la bêbête et se redressa pour se mettre face à son éternel rival Sasuke.

_T'as dit quoi, là? Demanda le blond

_Et merde … Sur ce coup-là, j'ai pas assuré! Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu n'entende rien …_

_Je suis mignon, moi? Continua Naruto devant le manque de répondant de son co-équipier

_Oui, très … _

__ _…

comme le brun né réagissait toujours pas, Naruto s'avança pour être à la hauteur de son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu es trop prés de moi, bébé … Ah non putain voilà que je recommence avec ces surnoms débiles!_

_Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit quoi que ce soi, baka! Lâcha le brun a contre cœur pour que son petit remarque pas l'effet qu'il provoquait sur l'Uchiwa

_Ah? Ah bon … J'ai dû encore rêver alors …

Puis le petit blond soupira et reprit le chemin qu'ils emprumtaient jusqu'alors et qu'ils avaient momentanément abandonné lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'éureuil. Il laissa Sasuke en plan qui lui se posait pas mal de questions.

_Comment ça encore ? Il rêve souvent éveillé, lui ? Et pourquoi il soupire ? Est ce que par hasard il … Non impossible !_

Naruto s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille , et ce fut seulement aprés une minute de réflexion intense que Sasuke s'en rendit compte.

_Ah non , il se tire sans moi ! Atends moi mon chéri !_

Il re rattrapa donc et voulut lui lancer un pic acerbe pour l'avoir "abadonné" quand soudain, ils croisèrent Hinata. Celle-ci rougit dés qu'elle les vit.

_Saluuut Hinata chan ! Fit le blond joyeusement

Sasuke n'aimait pas se "chan" que son coéquipier accordait à la jeune fille.

_Bon … Bonjour Naruto kun …

Et il n'aimait pas non plus ce "kun"

_Qu'est c que tu fais par ici toute seule ? Continua t-il pendant que se cher Sasuke rester en arrière.

_On … On m'as donné une mission de rang D … à … accomplir par ici …

_Ha c'est quoi ? On peut peut être t'aider !

_Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Pour une fois que je me retrouve seul avec toi faut que tu ailles faire le con à droite et à gauche !_

_Naruto … Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on s'entraîne enssemble !

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Fit-il un peu confut en passant sa main dérrière sa nuque , Ben désolé Hinata chan, se sera pour une autre fois ! ^_^

_Ce … Ce n'est pas grave, je dois juste ceuillir des plantes spécifique pour Tsunade sama …

_Ok ! Ben à plus alors !

_O Oui, au revoir.

Et ils se quitèrent sur ces mots. L'Uzumaki semblait de trés bonne humeur à présent, c'est pourquoi il s'écria tout à coup :

_Au faite Sasuke ! Tu veut quoi pour ton anniverssaire ?

_Hein ???

_Ben c'est bientôt ton anniverssaire, non ? Et moi , je te demande ce qui te ferait plaisir !

_Haaa , il a retenu la date , YOUPI ! Et en plus, il veut me faire un cadeau, HOURRA ! Mais quand à lui dire ce dont j'ai réellement envie … _

_Ben alors ? Tu sait pas ?

_Ano … si mais …

_Bah dis le moi ! Allez Sasuke, s'il te plaît !

Le blondinet fit une moue super adorable pour tenter de le convaincre.

_Ah non 'tain, je peut pas résister quand il me regarde comme ça ! Kami sama, empêchez-moi de lui dire ! Ne lui dit pas, non lui dit pas !_

_Ano … un bisou …

_RRAAAH fais chier, ça y est, je lui ai dit !_

_Un … bisou ???

_Bordel, cette fois-ci je suis cuit, il sera jamais assez con pour pas comprendre ! _( et oui tous le monde sait a quel point notre petit Naruto dur de la comprenette lol )

_Comme ça?

Et Naruto s'approha de l'Uchiwa et colla ses fines lèvres sur sa joue. Sasuke faillit en tomber sur le cul tellement il tait abasourdit par ce geste et vira d'un coup au rouge écrevisse. Naruto se décolla se lui pour pouvoir mieux observer sa réaction. Il sourit.

_Wow, génial la couleur ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais prendre une telle teinte juste pour ça. Dit-il avec un large sourire, ravi de voir Sasuke comme ça.

_ …

_Tu n'as pas idée de tout le temps que j"ai dû l'attendre, ce "juste pour ça" !_

_Alors ? C'était bien comme ça que tu le voulais, ton bisou ?

_Ano … non, pas exactement …

_Putain mais je suis dingue ou quoi ,aprés ce qu'il vient tout juste de faire, j'ose en réclamer plus ?!_

_Ah non ? Ben explique moi ce que je dois faire alors.

_J Je …

_Tu ?

_Non rien laisse tomber …

_Je suis trop lâche pour te le dire … _

Ils restèrent donc ainsi sans rien se dire pendant de longues minutes, au coeur de la clairière qui aurait dû leur servir de terrain d'entrainement. C'est alors que Naruto revint de nouveau vers Sasuke et lui pris les mains. Le brun surpris releva la tête pour encore ue fois croiser le bleu intense du regard que lui portait son ange et celui-ci déclara :

_Je t'aime, Sasuke

Il le lui avait dit. Sasuke croyait qu'il était en plein rêve tellement il n'en revenait pas, et pourtant, son cher et tendre était bel et bien face à lui et le plus srieu du monde, cela se voyait. A ce moment précis, notre beau ténbreux, d'habitude si sûr de lui dût faire un effort considérable pour ne pas bafouiller :

_M Moi aussi, Naruto.

_C'est vrai ! Chouette alors !

Et sans prévenir, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour, qui se laissa faire à nouveau, non sans se remettre à rougir.

_Eh ! Tu me refais le caméléon ?!

_Mpff … C'est de ta faute baka !

Et l'adorable petit blond se mit a rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son Sasuke chan puis toujours sur le ton de la paisanterie lui dit tout simplement :

_Arrête d'être aussi mignon, usuratonkachi !

Finalement notre petit couple ne s'entraina pas de la journée, ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'au manoir de l'Uchiwa.

_Bon … Ben a demain , dit-il peiné de devoir laisser son ange aux doux yeux bleu

_T'es sûr ?

_ **(o**_**o) **…

_Ben quoi ? Je suis pas obligé de rentrer chez moi tu sais …

Le pauvre Sasuke resta vraiment bète face à la proposition de Naruto.

_J'y crois pas, il est entrain de me demander de passer la nuit chez moi là ? C'est bien sa ? J'ai vraiment bien entendu ?_

Le brun trop plongé dans ses penssées pour répondre laissa un long silence à Naruto.

_Mais tu sais … si tu veus pas, c'est pas grave … je veux pas t'obliger

_Ah … ano, non … enfin oui

_Bon tan pis se sera pour une prochaine fois, aprés tout on a tout notre temps.

Il fit un grand sourire au brun et lui vola un baiser de bonne nuit, il commança à s'éloignait lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par le poignet.

_oui, je veux bien que tu dorme à la maison …

Naruto éclatat de rire ce qui eu pour effet de gênet son coéquipier qui le regardait malgré qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

_Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

_Rien, désolé , c'est juste que … fufufu

_C'est juste que quoi ?!

_ Ben j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir alors tu peut oublier ta douce nuit de sommeil si je reste. Dit-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait de nombreuses idées pour cette nuit

_Je suis pas stupide à ce point, finalement ce n'est pas un simple baiser qui sera mon cadeau d'anniverssaire … mais se sera toi tout entier.

Il regarda le blond d'un regard brulant et rempli de perversiter ayant activé ses charingans sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit alors la main de Naruto, le fit entrer et referma la porte du manoir à clé pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils montèrent à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sasuke et y passèrent une nuit d'amour inoubliable.

**OWARI**

Et voilà je pensé que se seré plus long mais en faite c'est devenu un one shot, j'éspère que sa vous à plus, laissai pleins de reviews et des idées pour ceux qui veulent que je leur ponde une petite fic sur commande n_n en attendan ben je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
